heroes of the multiverse
by jibanyanis10
Summary: when the multiverse is in danger,video games,animes and cartoons need to work together to save this multiverse before it falls
1. chapter 1

the multiverse...it's a big place it self,but around the multiverse,there is evil,but is always beaten...but this time...the multiverse rules might had changed alittle...

location:planet mobius

"you won't get away this time,egghead!"a blue hedgehog with white gloves and some red shoes was running after a old scientist on a weird flying machine,he was doctor ivo robotnik,but most of the planet calls him dr.eggman

"CURSE YOU SONIC,WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DESTROY MY PLANS!!!!"eggman said,and we know that the hedgehog was sonic,sonic the hedgehog"well...your plans always haves,let me see...robots,destruction and amusent parks,it's difficult not so think of a new plan to you?"sonic said,still running after the doctor

"grrrrrrrrr...EGGPAWNS,ATTTTTTAAAAAACKKK!!!!!!!!"then,all of a sudden,orange egg looking robots begin to attack sonic"oh,so you are calling backup huh,well..."sonic turned into a plan and attacked all robots,destroying them"...is not going to work!!!!"

as the chase goes on,a shadowing figure watches both,with a evil grin on face"well...i guess is my time to shiny..."the figure snaps his fingers and appeard infront of eggman and sonic

"wow,egghead,i didn't know you had a new robot"sonic said looking at the figure"um sonic...that is not a robot and if it was,it wouldn't be mines"eggman said,confused at the figure"your right,your robots are too much bad to be that good""SHUT IT,SONIC!"

"both of you,quiet"the figure putted sonic and eggman in a purple square like cage"hey!let us go right now!"sonic said,while eggman looked interested at the figure"how do you do that,do you got a weapon or such"

the figure looked at eggman for a second and grinned"doctor ivo robotnik...it's good to see you,no,is not a weapon,my turn to ask the question...would you mind to join my team...?"eggman just gasped"what you mean by team???"

"oh...is quiet simple,i have a team of multiversional villains at are helping me do the...perfect domination...and i was wondering if you wanne to join in..."the figure snaps fingers and eggman was out of the cage"so doctor...deal?"eggman didn't think twice"deal!"

"hey,what about me????"sonic exclaimed,the figure looked at him and charged up a energy ball"you will see your end...a fast one!!!"

but until he could fire,another blast hitted him and eggman,by that,making sonic's cage dissappeard and sonic looked at the second blast,a spiked black hair man with some orange fighting clothes and a red cap italian man with red and blue clothes,there was also a green hat boy with green clothes holding a sword and last but not least,a pink puff ball

"you better stop,darkus,you won't win!"the spiked black hair man yelled

"hm...it seen we need to go eggman..."the figure snaps his fingers and both him and the doctor where gone

"you okay there?"the italian man looked at sonic"yeah,i am fine but...who are you people"

"i am son goku,that is mario,the boy is link and the puff ball is kirby,we are going to explain to your everything when you get us a place to explain,that is near here"goku said,in a serious tone

"m-my friends workshop is right up ahead,we should go there"sonic said in a nervous tone,and he runned off while the group of heroes followed


	2. some new adventure

"...so,you are trying to tell me that those persons can for different universes and they are working together to save it?"tails asked,he was talking to sonic outside his workshop were the heroes were inside"yep...but they still need more to explain!"sonic said

"well,is what they are saying is truth,they don't need to explain nothing else"tails said,looking at the workshop"beside,they saved your life"

"well...i guess i will talk to them about what is going on"sonic said,going inside the workshop while tails stay outside and trys to figure everything out

inside the workshop,mario was sitting down while link looks outside,kirby and goku were looking for something to eat"hey!got any food for us?"goku said,in a hungry tone

"nope,sorry,but anyways,can one of you explain what is going on?"sonic said,goku and kirby got sad and mario got up to explain the situation

"well,it's a long story,but,this creature named darkus awakes once 1 million years to destroy universes,and he is awaken again"mario said looking up"he first got into the mushroom kingdom,and asked bowser to join his team,he said yes and the mushroom kingdom got destroyed..."

"...he then when to hyrule and did the same to ganondorf,me and zelda tried to you the triforce but it fails,then he when to kirby's world and called king dedede,also destroying his world"link said,looking down while kirby did the same

"same happend to mine,me and the others tried to stop darkus but we were too late,he already had beerus,but...why did he joined darkus..."goku said looking up,remenbering the scene"vegeta and i split up and we when to rescue the survivers of some world"

"and that is how we all meet"mario said,sonic was shocked,he could believe what he just heard

"but...why didn't he destroyed mine????"sonic panicked,the others looked at yet other with many questions

"maybe because your world wasn't important to him?"goku said,in a confusing tone

"maybe was because he was just giving mercy?"link also said in a confusing tone

"guys!it's dosen't matter,we now need to get to that one place we need to go!!"mario said in a serious tone"sonic,will you join us?"

"uhhh...idk,who will protect my world?"sonic said,unsure

"sonic,you need to come,with your speed we might get alot of help"goku said standing his hand out"so...what will it be?

sonic thinking for some moment,but then he got a cofident look and shakes goku's hand"count me in"

"great!"mario said,pulling out a gun and firing,opening a portal

"but anyways...quick question,what is the place that you all are going anyways?"sonic said looking at the portal

"echo creek...we need princess star butterfly"goku said getting inside the portal,while everyone else follows,while the portal closes for behind


End file.
